shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
There are five Resources in Shadowlands Online: three Major resources, which are obtained through farming, and two Minor, which are obtained through battle. In addition to these five, there is also one Premium Resource, Diamonds, which can be purchased in-game with real currency. See also: Maximum Resources Cap __NOEDITSECTION__ Gold Gold is the primary Resource in Shadowland Online. It is used for: *upgrading of Buildings *upgrading of Equipment at the Blacksmith *purchasing of Equipment at the Shop *purchasing of Food at the Market *training of Heroes at the Dragon Training Ground. It is used (in conjunction with Battle Achievements) to form an Alliance, and to upgrade Alliance Perks. Because it is the most necessary Resource, Gold has the most methods to be obtained. *Using the Levy function at the Town Hall (to a maximum of 10 times per day; can purchase 5 extra Levies with Diamonds), you can get more gold using this method by upgrading Dwellings and upgrading Finance Hall *Using the Gold Mine outside town (to a maximum of 9 times per day each with 1h cooldown) *Completing Tasks and Daily Tasks *Selling Equipment at the Shop *Selling Food at the Market *Through Tasks given by the Elder *Through Subordinates *Through receiving Wages from an Alliance *Through receiving Wages from Titles *Lucky Turning Gold has an initial Maximum Resource Cap of 30,000. Upgrading the Treasury will raise the cap. Food After Gold , Food is the second most necessary Major Resource in Shadowlands Online. With it, you can purchase more Military Forces through the Barracks, or exchange it for Gold at the Market. There are three ways to obtain Food: *Planting crops at the Farm outside town *Buying it with Gold at the Market *Stealing food from other players on the Region Map Food has an initial Maximum Resource Cap of 3000. Upgrading the Granary will raise the cap. Military Forces Military Forces is the third Major Resource in Shadowlands Online, and is arguably one of the most important. This Resource functions as the Hitpoints of your Heroes in Battle. There are three ways to obtain Military Forces: *Using the Draft function in the Barracks (up to a maximum of 5 times per day) *Buying for Food in the Barracks *Using The Village mini-game outside town *As of December 29, 2011 this is no longer true. Winning the Villiage mini-game now increases the maximum trades in the Market Military Forces has an initial Maximum Resources Cap of 1000. Upgrading the Barracks will raise the cap. If your Military Forces unit is 0 then all your heroes will start the fight with only 1 troop(s). Battle Achievements Prestige Prestige , with the exception on Diamonds, is the most difficult Resource to gather. It is unquestioningly the most important non-premium Resource, however; Prestige is the only way through which one may obtain higher Titles, which unlocks the ability to collect Wages. There are five ways to earn Prestige: *Defeating players of another Nation in Battle *Exchanging BA through the Promote function at the Town Hall *Completing Elder Tasks *Recieving wages from the Arena *Lucky Turning Unlike the three Major Resources, Prestige has no Maximum Resources Cap. Diamonds Diamonds are a premium currency in ShadowLand Online. They are seperated into two "categories". These categories are Diamond(Credit) and Cash Gift(obtained through free features of the game). They offer a multitude of different uses such as: speeding up cooldowns, refreshing the Black Market to sell or buy more Food, using Lucky Turning, to challenging people at the arena. Diamonds are the scarcest resource in the game, although there are multiple ways to obtain them. You may receive diamonds by: *Purchasing them (Credit) *Completing promotional offers (Credit) *Arena* (Credit) *Selling items in the Auction House** (Credit) *Mining (Cash Gift) *Events (Cash Gift) *Levies (Cash Gift) *Lucky Turning (Cash Gift) *NOTE: Arena may require users to use credit diamonds to compete if otherwise not offered to compete with gold. **NOTE: Selling items in the Auction House requires other users to pay credit diamonds to purchase your Auction House items. The only guranteed way of receiving diamonds is by purchasing them, receiving them from events, or completing promotional offers. The other ways of receiving them (excluding Selling items in the Auction House and competing in the Arena) are given at chance and offer no set backs other than Lucky Turning and Arena. Remember though, receiving diamonds from the mine, levying, or Lucky Turning is uncommon.